Saber Alter
Saber Alter'' ''is a major antagonist from Type-Moon.'' ''She made her debut in the short story'' '''Blackest Knight' ''before showing up in ''Civil War. Canon While there exists a Servant known as Saber Alter, this one is unique to the Convergence Series as a whole. Saber Alter is not an actual Servant at all, but rather a very good facsimile created by the Order from Despair; the black essence that powers most of their dark arts. Her memories are false, harvested from the Sabers of prior games as well as the knowledge of Camelot that exists in the multiverse. Pre-Convergence Created as an experimental weapon, she was sent into her first field test with the Shareholders' Suicide Squad and performed poorly to the point she was abandoned, twisted by emotions and a sense of honor that shattered her sense of purpose. Plot Involvement Blackest Knight Lucifer Anghelscu challenged her to a fight, seeing something within her beyond a dark creation. If he won, she would serve him. If he lost, she would kill him. He won her services for a year and a day, serving him like a rather twisted combination of a maid and bodyguard. Now You See Me Lucifer's first act after making Saber Alter his servant was to take her with him to the House of Mystery, where with the help of Zatanna and Dr. Harold Berselius, they managed to discover what she was exactly. Surprised that both Lucifer and Zatanna were willing to trust her despite it, Saber Alter finds herself less repulsed by her situation and currently is content to see where it leads. This leads her to rebel against her creators, the Order, as well as accompany Lucifer to a Coalition meeting. Civil War In the prologue, Saber Alter remained with Lucifer near the back, wary of her place among them and prepared to fight for her life. Later, she accompanies Lucifer, Shizuo, Major Ocelot and Qrow into the cell blocks below. Meeting Hisoka and Handsome Jack for the first time, she watches Lucifer pay his respects in an empty cell that used to belong to Mary. Later, she meets Byakuya Togami in the Command Center who in response to her blunt questioning, says there's no truth in anybody with Despair among the Coalition whatsoever. Saber notes this as well as the fact he mentions the criminals in the cell, despite not mentioning them herself. Later when informing Lucifer on this, he muses that they must have been sharing that information for the time they've been in there, yet people are covering it up regardless. In the aftermath of the explosion, she and Lucifer spend their time investigating the circumstances behind it and note the discrepancies of those in power who had informed them all otherwise. Over the course of the event, Saber Alter maintains a more neutral side, personally believing allying herself with Kyoko Kirigiri's side, if only because Lucifer did the same, but also comments that any hostile move made against Makoto Naegi or anyone who would side with him were to be put down. Epilogue(s) Civil War Though she never receives a proper epilogue, it is generally assumed that after the end, she remains tied to Lucifer Anghelscu, and continues working for him, and in turn, the Coalition. Character Relationships * Harold Berselius - A character from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tales_of_Destiny_2 Tales of Destiny 2] and an analyst working for the M.E.U. She's incredibly enthusiastic about Saber's condition, and Saber Alter is discomforted at the idea of being a lab rat. * Lucifer Anghelscu - A character from the Convergence Series and an agent of the Coalition and the M.E.U. Its Lucifer who discovers her crying and her tears prompt him to help her in the first place. Saber Alter refers to him as 'Master' and seems to have some degree of protectiveness towards him. * Zatanna Zatara - A character from DC Comics and a Coven member of the M.E.U. Zatanna is one of those in authority who extends her hand in friendship to Saber Alter, which while confusing. prompts her to extend her personal loyalty to her as well. Trivia *As a lesser magical construct, Saber Alter in terms of what she is registers closer to a Homonculus than to a Servant. *She is the fifty-sixth subject constructed with any degree of success, though the memories implanted to give her the skills needed worked far too well. Category:Survivors Category:Characters Category:Type-Moon characters Category:Civil War